Itzel Nahuel
Known Information Previous Life: Itzel Cualli, a half-celestial, was born and raised in the village of Ammellow (Am-eh-low), a tiny, rural, agricultural village in the far countryside of the Celestine Empire. Golden wheat grew out in the fields while green grass grew tall, and wildflowers bloomed all over the place filling the air with strong fragrances during the spring and summer. Her father was Nahuel Cualli, a peasant farmer who worked the wheatfields. He was known to be a kind and loving man, gentle and hard working. He taught Itzel how to hope strongly and be compassionate, and had raised her to embrace the Celestine Faith full-heartedly. Nahuel was known to be a wise man and a great father.. Her Full-Blooded Celestial Mother was unknown to her— she had never truly met her nor does she know what happened to her mother, and if Itzel asked her father about her, he would not respond at all. Nahuel would give no expressions, no words, and just remain silent— eventually, Itzel gave up asking. Not even her village wanted to give her answers. In fact, not just her father, but her village seemed to shelter Itzel from the horrors of the world. They were strangely protective of her and her father, though she never learned or understood why. In the meanwhile, she’d happily play with her friends, trying to run and hide from field when she was still young (and she was always caught), and she enjoyed childhood games and climbing trees well into her later years, (playing tag and hide-n-seek at 16 years old, playing in the rivers still at 18 years old). She was well loved and cared for. At the age of seven, it was decided by her elders that Itzel was to be trained as a Healer and Priestess of the Faith. This perhaps could be due to her bloodline, or the fact that she was a Prophetic Dreamer, or perhaps for some other reason— Itzel doesn’t know. She received an education (something many in her village didn’t get), learning a whole variety of skills— healing, knowledge, divination, and so on and so forth— and she was an exceptional student; although it may have been strict and structured to her taste (due to a traditional and old-fashioned teacher for her time), it did not hinder her free-spirit and cause her to lose motivation. Itzel’s desire was to help those around her, applying what she learned to serve others— it was she who would go home and teach her father how to read and write over the years. As she matured, she completed her training and education and officially became a young priestess. At the age of 18, Itzel became aware of the greater troubles in the world and the struggles that people suffered, and her heart ached for strangers she never met. It was then she decided to travel to become a Healer for all. Her father advised against it greatly, begging her to stay, but Itzel’s stubborn compassion was more persistent. With a farewell to her father and home, saying she would return after five years of traveling, Itzel travelled far and wide. She was greatly unprepared at first, unsure of where to start or how to tend to her own needs while away from home. While still in the Celestine Empire, she fared well enough, but found it more difficult when she left the Celestine Empire, traveling to other countries, learning of different cultures, different histories, different sufferings. She would travel from village to village, town to town, city to city, battlefield to battlefield, offering up her healing services to all that were in need of it—- to those who would accepting of it. Most would welcome her and take her services, but there were occasion that, due to unfortunate histories, conflicts, and prejudices, they would turn her away or show disdain. As a means to keep herself fed and give herself shelter, Itzel accepted the generosity of others. She did not charge for her Healing and Priestly services, she offered it all for free; she did not ask for stay, but allowed others to be aware of the situation. She often would be brought into someone’s home, or allowed to stay at a local clinic, or at a healer’s tent, but there were times where a street alley underneath a lengthy roof was a place where she rested her head. Homesick and finding herself distraught, she would do all that she could to keep her motivation and hopes high; she often wrote to her father, and she prayed to the gods to give her strength and patience, and to bless her patients for quick recovery. But it was not all bad, for she made companions along the way, connections that people offered in case she was in need of any resources, or learned various stories and knowledge from others who were willing to share it. It was the kindness of others that always reassured her. Itzel was on her third year of traveling when she found herself in Cole, and it would be the place to truly test her, and the place she would not be able to leave. Itzel was most unprepared for what life in Cole would be like. She saw it was a place that was more morally gray, more rugged, less ethical than other places she had been. She was too naive for the place. Often she found her things stolen, tricked, and teased— she tried to excuse it by believing that perhaps others needed her items more than she did and that perhaps they were trying to be friendly to her in their own ways. She accepted generosity when she could, a place to sleep and lay her head, but she found that she could not sleep well enough at night, trying to be aware of her surroundings. One day.... Returned: Upon Returning, Itzel woke, shaken, in tears, and filled with panic at being brought back to life in the February Gathering at Port Frey. The gods must have blessed her one last time, as she was lucky enough to have her first encounter another person from the Celestine Empire and of the Celestine Faith, Kormacc Foxglove, who did what he could to calm and comfort her. He brought her to the Golden Kilt Tavern where she met Caera, who adopted her into the Golden Kilt Family. From there, Itzel did what she could to adjust. She visits the Celestine Shrine twice a day to pray to her Gods, whether or not they're silent for now, she hopes that perhaps they can still hear her. Itzel is still doing what she can to help her adjust, to learn as fast as she can. She's working on relearning her skills to improve herself as a Healer. Character Summary: Itzel can be described as friendly, kind, naive, curious to a fault as she tends to wander by herself when something little catches her eyes, devout, determined or just plain stubborn, and perhaps even awkward. She enjoys other people's company, even if she's not interacting with anyone, listening to other's voices brings her comfort and joy. Itzel is always rushing straight towards danger to help those in need with her Healing Skills. Status Priestess - One Pin of Status Allies *Safra *Euphemia *Ichius Singh *Fyrn *Koneres *Niccolo *Kormacc *Doc Silver *Zaheras *Folorian La'nar *Kaelan Estelmer *Maël *Ezra *Robin *Seraphina *Nephilim *Andre Valance *Dame Alessia Demetriou *Golden Kilt Family (Caera) *Phi *Nos & Tabitha *Holtz and Stoltz *Hazel Wellverse * Anton Delfino Enemies *N/A Obituaries *N/A Rumors *Rumor has it, she's Afraid of the Dark *Rumor has it Itzel aspires to be an actual literal ray of sunshine. *Rumor has it, she has some pretty ugly handwriting *Rumor has it, Itzel once vaulted over a horde of shades in order to get to the bathroom *Itzel will be more than willing to lay down her life in order to heal others...and yet frowns upon others doing the same. *Rumor has it, Itzel has a preference for men with swords... *Itzel has a mom voice, and she's not afraid to use it. *Rumor has it, Itzel is the Herald of the End Times. *Rumro has it, Itzel and Kaelan are part of TEAM FRIENDSHIP <3 *Rumor has is, Itzel has a very sound mind for tactics and organizing healers *Rumor has it, Itzel's presence can inspire one to accomplish great feats. *Itzel claims to have died recently, but rumor has it she actually died thousands of years ago... *Rumor has it, Itzel cries golden tears *Rumor has it, since returning Itzel has been "mothered" a lot *Rumor has it, Itzel is actually really broken inside despite the hopeful and cheerful demeanor she seems to radiate. *Itzel knows how to play the knife game because she WENT TO PRISON. *Rumor has it, Itzel can't feel her wings *Itzel, it is said, is friend even to the insects. *There's a rumor going around that Itzel is eager to meet Eden. *Rumor has it, Itzel doesn't sleep. *Itzel is very skilled at swordplay, but only when no one is watching *After developing in Dream Magic, her mind has changed to the point that she occasionally takes on an alternate persona known as "The Doll Maker" *Rumor has it, Itzel is one of Ayan's Apprentices. *Rumor has it, Itzel wears green ribbons in her hair to represent the fact that she is secretly the Emerald Dream. *Rumor has it, Itzel proposed to Castete. Quotes "I must go the battle! I don't care if I get hurt-- If I can be there to help save at least one person and tell them that everything is going to be okay, then it is worth it. That's my job as a Healer! We as Returners need to look out for one another." - Itzel in a dispute with a friend. "As Returned, we must look out for one another, care for one another." "Everyone is good at heart-- it is a choice on whether they embrace the goodness in their heart." Character Inspirations Itzel was originally designed for a D&D Campaign that went into hiatus, cleaned and fixed up for Twin Mask. With being of Half-Mexican (Indigenous) and Half-European heritage myself, I wanted to incorporate those familiar aspects into her designs and family-traditions that I am allowed to for game. This can be seen in her braided hair, ribbons, and color palette as well as various motifs that she carries around on her. One of the important symbols for Itzel is that of a Humming Bird: This references a traditional Mexican belief (that personally a large portion of my family believes in) that when a Family member dies, they can return and Visit you as a Hummingbird, or the God(s) use humming birds as messengers for those who are still living on Earth. I personally thought with the them of Twin Mask and the Returns, this is sorta rather fitting why I chose to recycle Itzel. As for her personality? I'm not quite sure what inspired it--- I know being in tuned with Nature (part of indigenous influence) is what helped lead the way to her design. Most of the rest was felt through as I played her. Soundtrack Character Playlist: Itzel Nahuel Note: First song is just an "Opening Song" to designate the world for Twin Mask that she's in. All songs after that are related to Itzel's Character Songs and Events in Her Life Hype/Decomp Post Collections: Itzel's Return